Lucy Yami no musume
by Sen'ninriki
Summary: Lucy was stricken with pain when her mother died. She lost one parent and she couldn't bare to lose another when her father found work more interesting then her. So she ran away and bumped into the fearsome dragon Acnologia. Does the dragon become tamed or does he just swallow Lucy whole. Obviously she doesn't die or else I wouldn't have anything to write. I might write by episode.
1. Lucy and Acnologia

Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own fairy tail. **

* * *

Everything was gone. Everything that made her my mother was gone. Everything that made her a Celestial Spirit mage was gone. Everything that made her alive was gone.

July 7, 777x was the day I lost my mother to that dreaded thing we humans call death. Everything that made her special to me was gone from her and was in my heart. I couldn't grasp her physically but I could only feel her with me with the spirits. I miss her dearly yet I don't even have the chance to say I love her one more time face to face. I want to see her, I'm a spirit mage that has the ability to see, hear, and talk to spirits.

But she's gone.

* * *

Mom. That word meant everything to me that day. I was only 10 years old when it happened.

_"Mama," Lucy called. Lucy hid flowers behind her back for her mother. Imitatia was in Lucy's hand. "Yes honey?" Layla asked. Layla coughed harshly, barely able to keep her breath in. It appeared as if she could hardly breathe at all. Lucy knew it, her mother was on her death bed. It was obvious considering her mother was barely able to walk anymore and needed frequent help to just sit up._

_"Me and Gonzales brought you flowers." Lucy said as she raised her little bouquet. She waved it in her mothers face so she could get a better look. Layla laughed. "I thought her name was Imitatia." Layla nearly coughed again. "Yes, it is Imitatia. I think Gonzales sounds better though." Lucy said seriously, she was holding her ground in this naming game. Layla smiled, remembering she couldn't waste her breath on laughing despite her daughter's childish games._

_Layla sat up slowly to retrieve the flowers stolen from their garden outside. She could tell since the dirt still covered the bottom of the flower. The flowers were Forget-Me-Nots, so blue you could never forget them. Layla had a feeling she knew what they were for, to wait for her on the other side and never forget. She knew Layla was dying and probably wouldn't even last till tomorrow._

_Layla gasped at how hard it was to sit up, she was seriously struggling. Lucy moved out to set her mother back down, but Layla refused to look weak in front of her only daughter/child. That's every parents nightmare, looking like they can't protect anyone. When Layla finally sat up she took the forget-me-nots in both hands and smelled them, then when she looked back to Lucy. "Thank you." Layla paused, Lucy was crying yet smiling at the same time._

_"Why are you crying?" Layla asked as she tried to soothe the girl. Lucy held out her pinky almost immediately. "Pinky Promise." Lucy said. Layla looked confused, her lack of words and actions showed that. "Pinky Promise that you won't forget me." Lucy said as she grabbed her mother's pinky to help her. Tears were soon seen crawling down Layla's face. Layla raised her pinky and wrapped it around Lucy's. "I promise I won't ever forget you. Why would you think I would?" Layla questioned. _

_"People who have died forget things. The things they left behind becomes a problem for them. They want to remember, they just don't know how. When you leave for the other side I want you to remember us and your life here." Lucy said. Lucy put up a forced smile then let her head fall, she didn't want her dying mother wouldn't have to worry about something else that was less troublesome. She felt a slightly cold palm cup her cheek, her face was raised to meet her mother's._

_Layla wiped Lucy's tears off her face, picked a flower from the bouquet and placed it behind Lucy's ear then did the same for herself. Layla knew that some magic slips through heritage, her daughter seeing spirits at her age meant she was most likely going to be a Celestial Spirit mage. Lucy hugged her mother tightly, but not one that could cause pain. "Please don't leave me!" Lucy cried. Maybe she could spend a little more time with her mother before she died, you know with her being able to move. She hugged her mother more tightly, like if she let go and opened her eyes her mother would be dead._

_Layla kissed her daughter's forehead. Lucy heard the sounds of jingling, like keys. Lucy slowly and hesitantly opened her eyes, she saw keys right in front of her face. Three golden keys, each had a astrological sign. Aquarius, Cancer, and Capricorn. Lucy looked up questioningly in her mother's eyes. "I used to be a mage when I was younger. A Celestial Spirit Mage to be exact." Layla told Lucy as she handed Lucy the keys._

_Lucy looked at her mother in wonder hearing this newfound information. She had absolutely no clue her fancy and beautiful mother used to be a mage, considering the fact she wasn't raised to be a mage. Lucy held the oddly warm keys in her hands feeling the amount of magic coursing through them was very high. "Why did you give these to me? They are yours." Lucy asked. "They're yours. Just remember to be nice to them, not that many people are." Layla frowned, remembering how she in fact got the keys. Their torturous owners, so abusive. _

_She never understood why they abused spirits, they may have not been human but they were equals to us. Just like we were to them, but it had gotten so bad that humans are starting to believe they are superior to everything and everyone around them._

_"Be nice?" Lucy wondered confused, they were just keys. "When you use the keys you summon a spirit, that spirit has feelings. The spirits you summon are the souls of the stars you see every night you go to sleep." Layla explained. She wanted her daughter to grow up around magic, wielding it between her palms whether it was the Caster of Holder type. "Here, hold it in your hand, swing down and with as much heart you can muster open the portal from another world." Layla instructed. Lucy looked at her mother, usually from what she had overheard you say something. As if reading her mind Layla understood her daughter's problem._

_"When you hold the key in your hand out, the words will spill out of your heart like a mantra." Layla told her._

_Lucy raised her hand and felt herself feel warmth and filled with love, she felt the words spill from out of her mouth like they were natural. As if she had said this a thousand times before. _

_"Gate of the Water Bearer, the Giant Crab, and the Goat: Aquarius, Cancer, Capricorn Open!" Lucy yelled. Layla was surprised, she only meant for Lucy to open one gateway. However to managed to open all three even at her age, on her first try. As all three are summoned they look at Lucy, eyes widening a little seeing as she was the one to summon them. "Look mama! I did it!" Lucy cheered._

_"Yes, good girl. I must admit I didn't expect you to summon all three." Layla said, still a little surprised but proud nonetheless. "You can return, she just wanted to test the magic out." They nodded and returned to the spirit world. Lucy looked at the keys amazed, those keys have the ability to summon someone from another world. Lucy was broken out of her train of thoughts when she heard her mother's rough cough._

_Turning around she saw her mother once again laying down, the flowers she had picked were on the floor by the bed. Lucy ran to her mother's side only to see blood in her hand from the rough coughing. "Mama!" "I love you, Lucy." "Mama!" Her mother stopped coughing. Pale skin, dull hair, eyes closed, Layla Heartfilia never opened her eyes again. Layla Heartfilia chest never rose with air or merry laughter again. Despite Lucy's calls for it, Layla Heartfilia never woke up again._

_When you watch your mother die in front of you, you just hope it is all a dream. It was the moment where Lucy couldn't believe her mother. When she said her last goodbyes, she didn't cry._

_She smiled._

_Lucy felt something prick her skin, she looked over to see a needle digging in her body. She watched as the liquid was squirted into her blood stream. Lucy watched as the world around her faded to black._

* * *

_Lucy wished it was all a dream, but she knew no matter how much she wished it to be a figment of imagination. It wasn't. That is why imagination exists. It is the escape route to escaping reality. But it refused to help her during this situation. Even her imagination knew she had to face this problem._

_Lucy made onigiri for her father, in hopes of keeping this family together. The once loving father she had grew into one of a cold heart. She already lost her mother a year ago, she couldn't bare to lose another parent in such a short period. Instead of what she hoping for she instead received an upset father. "Can't you see I'm busy! I didn't raise you to do things like this, that's what we have cooks for!" Lucy couldn't take it anymore, she tried to please him and make him happy all the time but it was never enough. He still didn't make time for her._

_"My life isn't based off of what you raised me to be, it's based off what I WANT to be!" Lucy ran blindly off to her room, muttering small apologies to the staff if she bumped into them. She sped quicker when she saw her room, locking it immediately after hearing quick footsteps. She heard her door be turned once or twice before it stopped, she sighed in relief._

_But then she noticed the shadows under her door had not disappeared with the noise. Her door opened. The figure turned around and faced Lucy, she knew who it was. Mrs. Spetto. (Imagine Spetto looked like your average maid, only pretty and in her late twenties) Mrs. Spetto twirled Lucy's room key around her pointer finger. "You should know by now that nothing gets by me." Spetto said as she placed the key back on it's holder._

_Lucy heard jingling._

_Before Lucy had the chance to say anything Spetto appeared in front of Lucy in a flash. Leaving Lucy a little startled. "Don't be frightened child. I used to be a mage just like your mother was." Spetto said. "My magic was High Speed or God's Legs." Spetto explained. Lucy nodded in understanding. "Here, I knew your plan and I may not want you to go I know you feel this is the right thing to do. So I won't stop you." Spetto said as she gave Lucy her mother's keys. "They need contracts, other then that you should be good." Spetto sighed. Spetto was only a little close to Lucy's plan, Lucy needed the keys because she was leaving. Spetto believed Lucy only wanted to be a mage and that was it._

_Lucy enveloped Spetto in a hug, shocking the woman. "I'll miss you." Spetto's eyes widened finally understanding what Lucy meant through this year. Before Spetto could say anything Lucy let go and was already on her way out the window climbing down. "I love you guys!" With that Lucy got pass the gate and was on her way to freedom, the freedom she and her mother dreamed of. Starting off with the forest, like any runaways new future._

* * *

_2 weeks have passed and for a girl with literally no experience in the world she managed to make it far enough. Finding food and water was easy for the young Heartfilia, however when it came to making a fire she had quite the problem. Although she did manage it a few times with a spark from her magic, it ways always hard to force out without her mother's encouraging words. She snapped her fingers in frustration._

_Spark._

_It always amazed her at how random her magic would just start up like that, it always reacted to anger, danger, and frustration. She could never purposely get herself angry nor frustrated but purposely putting herself in danger just for warmth was something she was wise enough to do, she may have been 10 but she knew better._

_As the flames swooshed right in front of her eyes it was barely noticeable when a huge figure had floated above her. She only then noticed when the flames she just created not that long ago was executed right before her from a 'sudden' wind. With her now shivering in the night she felt something slightly rattle the earth._

_Earthquake?_

_Worrying for her safety she hid, children are not exactly the wisest when it came to serious situations but they knew how to hide. Looking to see if the Earth was cracking under her feet, she then realized the mini quake was over and done with. Looking back to her little camp she walked back over to restart the fire, she was afraid to be like a match. It works one time, but can't work the second. The moonlight shining on her golden river of hair, milk chocolate eyes, and heart shaped earrings she managed to restart the fire. She didn't really depend on her emotions for this one. A first._

_The fire blazed, but a illuminated a large figure in right behind it. Black with blue swirls it gave off a foreboding essence, but a lonely one all same. Her first thought was of fright, realizing it was a dragon and not a giant lizard. But her thoughts changed when it just stared at her as if she was a different, someone outcast from society like she guessed it was as well._

_Deciding to save herself from this tense and disturbing silence she cut thick air with her voice. "I'm Lucy. What's your name?" The dragon eyes slightly widened seeing as a human girl was not in the least frightened, nonetheless asking what his name was. She had guts and was brave, he knew she sensed death radiating from him but she still didn't run off. He understood how Zeref felt when he was sealed. Killing may have been something he did normally but seeing an innocent face in front of you wanting to be friends left you with a guilty and repenting feeling inside of yourself. He didn't like it, but he knew killing to get out of a situation was cowardly. And one thing he knew was Acnologia the Dark Dragon was not a coward, he also saw that this Lucy girl wasn't either._

_He made a gruff sound that Lucy concluded as him clearing his throat. He hadn't spoken in so long, this was new to him since human contact was something he never really had a chance to experience unless they were dead seconds later. "Acnologia." He could practically feel the overflowing joy bouncing from her brown eyes. "Nice to meet you, it's nice to have a new friend." Lucy contently sighed for the first time. "Don't you agree?" Acnologia couldn't help but see she was very secluded, like this was her first time making a friend. He nodded._

_"Oh, you should meet my sister Imitatia!" Lucy ran to her bag and pulled out a doll with handmade clothes and a rose eye-patch. "Imitatia says hi." Lucy said as she waved the doll closer to his face. Acnologia smelt three scents from this, Lucy's and from what he could tell, her parents. There was NO other scent but them, his suspicions were confirmed. Lucy was a lonely child, yet how can she still smile._

_"Hello Imitatia," Acnologia said. "Lucy, why are you here by yourself?" The little girl had parents but they were nowhere in sight or his smell range, their scent led to the doll and only the doll. Lucy's smile faltered but she stayed strong. "I ran away." Lucy said it as simply as possible. Acnologia raised an eyebrow (or whatever that spot where his eyebrows are supposed to be). "Why?" "My mama died a year ago and my papa started avoiding me after that, work became more important to him then me." Lucy explained, she still held strong on her smile although it was slowly trembling._

_"Since you have no where to go, you can come with me then." Acnologia offered. He never pictured himself doing this in a million years. I guess Lucy managed to tame the beast known as the fearsome Acnologia. Lucy nodded fiercely, this was her new and only friend for right now, and she didn't want to let go. Acnologia smiled for the first time, he always smirked but seeing that he made a little girl happy may have given him the ability to smile this time. He wondered if she would be able to bring a smile to his face once more._

* * *

_After a fierce discussion Lucy finally agreed to allow Acnologia train her in the arts of dragon slaying magic, not to slay Acnologia but for her to be able of protecting herself. Lucy at the age of 12 having fully allowed him to take her under his wing (no pun intended)._

_Hearing each others life story was one thing that brought them closer and allowed each other into a new stage, a father-daughter relationship. Although the years had been great for the both of them, and Acnologia actually felt happy for one the first times in his life, he hated to acknowledge that Lucy may have been ill. Acnologia noticed that there were times where she would randomly sneeze and go into a very serious coughing fit, or she would collapse from using to much energy doing small tasks._

_He believed it may have had something to do with his deathly aura effecting her but he realized that had nothing to do with it seeing as the first year she was with him she was very hyper and energetic. If it was a problem it would have already effected her the first week he took her in._

_Thinking about it he had one other idea about what could be taking place, she probably inherited magic from her birth parents. It was a common thing that takes place through the human body, but it could be a problem if the magic Lucy inherited was light magic. Opposing magic in just one body if one of them was not properly mastered is an issue, it could very well end her life any minute. Especially at her age. For a 14 year old she pretty much has it mastered, but she needs to master her other magic if she is going to live._

_Problem was, Acnologia had no idea what that magic specifically was. And even if he did he wouldn't be able to teach her, his prowess is the darkness and light just isn't his thing. Only option left would to bring her to her home and make sure she forgets him and her abilities. If he remembered correctly from her stories of her life, she was a Heartfilia. One of the most richest families, her home wouldn't be hard to find._

_Thank Gods he knew how to use the Case magic, bottles up specific things so they can't use it. But he heard it hurt, painfully. He would have to use it two times on her. Gosh, he really didn't want to be her right now. Too bad it has to happen._

_Lucy jerked forward in pain. All he heard was growling, snarling, and hissing but no screams. She clawed the floor beneath her with envy since it could feel anything, she felt like a thousand swords had been toying with her at this moment. Cutting, carving, scratching, stabbing, you name it she felt it. She felt a part of herself go missing but the pain was so much she couldn't care. She was happy when the pain stopped, she stopped attacking the poor floor._

_But then it started right up again._

_She passed out from exhaustion, but the pained expression still remained on her face as she laid there breathless._

* * *

_Waking up at a home you used to love but now you loathe is not a good feeling, but waking up with the maids who care for you make it all worth it. Knowing your 14 was pretty much awkward seeing as you don't remember what you did for 13 and 14 birthday, all you remember is that you ran away. Looking forward to isolation as comfort. It worked, but your back home to the world's worst father who is giving you a lecture about how I almost ruined his precious business._

_When she walked away from her father after being dismissed she heard that same jingling. Looking both ways wondering where it came from, the jingling happened quicker and louder. She felt something in her hair moving, her hair was in a ponytail. The holder of her hair's tail was her keys. Her Celestial Spirit keys, she never had the chance to make a contract with them. Continuing to walk down the hall to her room she closed the door and breathed in some air, they had been free spirits for 4 years._

_Remembering what her mother said, she let the words spill from her mouth._

___"Gate of the Water Bearer, the Giant Crab, and the Goat: Aquarius, Cancer, Capricorn Open!" Lucy yelled._

___"Um, hi," Lucy started off shyly. "I would like to make a contract with you guys." "Tch, what took you so long?" Aquarius asked, a little upset._

* * *

**Thank you for reading, this was the reason I stalled my stories for a while. Just so you know Zoldeo stole Capricorn from Lucy before she had the chance to run away again, she tried finding him but he was gone for good. Might base this off of every episode, so I have a lot of work to do.**

**Listen to Memories of Days Gone by Maon Kurosaki**

**See you next chapter ~ Senniriki says peace**


	2. Fairy Tail

Chapter 2

Running away. That just might be what I've done my entire life. I ran away from my father twice, once to a forest which I have no memories and this very moment. I left permanently.

* * *

Lucy Heartfilia could be currently found in the only magic store in Hargeon town. She was desperate. Very desperate. She wanted that gate key and the only thing at her disposal was her sex appeal, it had gotten her many things since she ran away so she is hoping it will get her this key.

Lucy had her hair into a slightly curly half ponytail that reached mid-back. Half of her hair being held up by her key ring so every time she turned her head a jingling would be heard and a black and blue plaid headband. Lucy was wearing a black halter top that was above her navel, a dark blue tie (my love for ties never end), two rings on her middle and pointer finger one black the other blue, black ripped skinny jeans, a black and blue plaid belt, black and blue plaid bracelets, and black and blue plaid knee-high heeled converse. Sometimes spotted with a black leather jacket. If you couldn't imagine that then think of a young Mirajane's outfit, just skinny jeans and a tie.

"Cheapskate." Lucy muttered as she handed the sadly married and faithful guy her jewels. Her cleavage display failed her for the first time and she was far from happy. But she wasn't going to let that stop her. She ran her slender fingers over the intricate design - that frankly reminded her of a two year olds doing - that had what looked like a snowman. "Thank you Mr. Bob." Lucy said as she turned to walk away. A tick mark appeared on 'Mr. Bob's' head. "It's Mr. Boboyo!" Lucy smirked.

"Sure Mr. Bob." Lucy said as she walked away from the store, ignoring the complaining and putting her new 'friend' on her ponytail holder. Jingle. Jingle. Ah, it reminded her of the stars that she loved so much. And the darkness that surrounded them so she could have a better view of things, she loved the dark as much as she loved the light. It soothed her.

Walking in a random direction, she found herself walking past a man with girls literally throwing themselves at his feet. _I wonder how he can breathe with all these woman crawling down his throat._ Lucy thought. _Too bad, it's not my problem. _Although Lucy found herself walking towards the group, with Lucy muttering curses. "Damn me and my curiosity." Lucy was pushing her way through and she had no clue as to why she was even trying.

"Now, now ladies. There is only one of me." The formally known as Crusty, perverted, bastardish, son of a female dog.

_This guy is so fucking ug-gorgeous. _Lucy's inner voice turning all high pitched and sparkly, with rainbows and 'I 3 THUGS. _I want to bear his children one day. He is so FUDGING hot! _"Salamander-sama!" girls cooed. _Wait! He's Salamander from Fairy Tail! From Fairy Tail! That's another BONUS! STRIKE! I love thugs. _Lucy floated - Not Walking - to 'Salamander-sama' and started snuggling into his chest with hearts in her eyes. Hearts were everywhere, oh my gosh they are so freaking high! This would be complete if a dancing hamburger who's dream to become a cheeseburger with pickles on the side that would one day marry some cheesy French fries was there.

"IGNEEL!" a pink haired teen with a blue cat that had a nap-sac on his back suddenly yelled. Everyone's attention turned to him, his hair, then back to him. "Who are you?" Natsu said, not noticing as Lucy broke out of her stupor. Good enough, but a dancing hamburger who's dream to become a cheeseburger with pickles on the side that would one day marry some cheesy French fries would be very preferable to the pink-haired male.

"Well young man, I am Salamander! A great fire ma-" 'Salamander-sama' stopped talking, noticing the teen was walking off. "Not interested." All of a sudden the gang of girls tackled pinky and started beating him for mistreating their 'man'.

"Ladies, ladies. Don't worry, he's just mistaken." 'Salamander' told them. He walked up to pinky and gave him his not-asked-for autograph. Pinky looked at the autograph confused, then gave the owner of the autograph his baby back. "No thanks." Pinky was once again jumped by cheerleaders for not being 'nice' to their 'honey'. Lucy watched as all this happened finding it very amusing.

Pinky crawled away as 'Salamander' told them about his yacht party. "Thank you." Pinky looked up to see a slightly pale hand, then a small face that reminded him of Mirajane before Lisanna's death. Only blonde hair and goldish eyes, she also appeared to be a fan of black and blue. "For what?" He found himself asking that question because all he did was get beat up by a bunch of groupies, wasn't she with them? She smiled at him. "He was using an illegal charm spell to make us fall for him, when you ran over screaming you happened to pull me to my senses. So I thank you for that." Lucy explained as Pinky took her hand.

"Hey," Lucy turned her head to the side, revealing 4 fangs as she grinned. "As a reward I'll give you a treat. Let me take you out for lunch, I'll pay." Lucy offered. Pinky nodded immediately and at a fast pace.

* * *

Lucy watched disgusted as she witnessed Pinky scarf down food, letting it fly in every direction. Drawing plenty attention in the process. Lucy tried putting up a forced smile but it came out as a straight line as some food flew right on her cheek, her trying to restrain her arm so as to not punch out her savior of charms. It was so disturbing she couldn't eat her salad anymore, and Caesar was her favorite.

"Since your obviously busy with what you call 'eating', I'll give you a little bio about myself since I really have problems with awkward silence." Lucy declared, just watching food being digested was to innerving she needed something to take her mind off this horror scene. "I'm a Celestial Mage, having summoning properties and fighting properties. Kind of like Take Over mages, although the whole transforming stuff is something I won't do unless necessary." Lucy explained, she didn't want more people believing all Celestial mages just summon, there are more abilities involved with that.

"For more understanding we can do transformation stuff and the keys we collect are our teachers in magic." Lucy cleared up. "Sadly, I am currently a free lance mage. Don't stop your gobbling to question, just know it's boring and exciting somehow at the same time." Lucy sighed, free lancing was tilting to the boring side more and more every second now. "Do I need to explain what a guild is or do you already know because I don't want to waste my precious breath." Pinky nodded. "Actually I never got to introduce myself, I'm Lucy. What's your name?"

"Natsu Dragneel and this is Happy." "Aye!" Lucy's eyebrow quirked with interest. "Love your last name, it sounds like dragon. Alright interested, who are you looking for?" Lucy asked. "Thanks, I think its cool too!" Natsu grinned a huge grin at her compliment. "I'm looking for Igneel the salamander, though he doesn't look like a Salamander." Lucy frowned a little, she hated riddles and being confused. She was known for being smart, not ditzy. "Alright no riddles! A salamander that doesn't look like a salamander, meaning?" Lucy asked, she was close to tearing her hair out.

"He doesn't look like a salamander because he's a dragon." Natsu exclaimed. Lucy's eye was twitching. "So he's a salamander that doesn't look like a salamander but a dragon?" Lucy asked, there was something she wasn't getting. "No, he is a dragon." Lucy looked at Natsu like he was crazy. She took her two pointer fingers and put them in a cross while hiding behind them. "What on EarthLand possessed you to believe a dragon would fit in Hargeon considering its size?!" Lucy believed the boy must have been possessed to believe a dragon could fit in town and only be crowded by school girls and not the WHOLE town.

Natsu and Happy pointed their fingers to the sky in what looked like a possible answer that could explain everything. They stayed that way for a minute. "You got nothing, don't you. You just now realized he wouldn't fit in town." Lucy sighed, he was a complete dolt. "Anyway, thanks again. It was nice meeting you two." Lucy said as she got up, already paid for the food and near the doorway. "WAIT!" Two voices shout. "Huh?" Lucy turned around, flinching when she saw them kneeling.

"Thank you for your kindness! But you didn't need to pay, we weren't trying to save you." Natsu and Happy tell her. Lucy bared her fangs as she smiled, walking over to the two. "You didn't think I knew that? Regardless if you intended to save me or not, you still saved me, and I believe a hero deserves some sort of reward for helping out. So either way I believe my thanks was needed to show how thankful I am for you coming to my rescue." Lucy said as she placed her hand on Natsu's shoulder.

She gave his shoulder a squeeze before letting go. "Here," Natsu began. "At least take this since we didn't purposely save you."

It was Salamander's signature. Lucy sweatdropped.

"Sorry, but no one would want that."

* * *

Lucy is sitting at a park bench scanning Sorcerer Magazine. She turns the pages to Mirajane Strauss's photo shoot. "Hmm, how does one become a Fairy Tail mage?" Lucy wondered out loud. "You know, I'm a Fairy Tail mage." a smug Salamander said, coming from some bushes. Lucy rolled her eyes, then faced Salamander. "No shit 'Stalker-sama'." Lucy said in a fake high pitched voice.

'Stalker-sama' chuckles. "I want to personally invite you to my yacht party." Lucy looked at him like he was crazy, either he was stupid or really annoying to still say that despite the fact that she just obviously doesn't like him.

"I'll talk to the Master to let you join Fairy Tail?" Stalker offered. Lucy's eyes immediately widened when those words jumped off his tongue and into her brain. The charm might be affecting her again. "You'll talk to him so he can let me in? All I have to do is just go to your party?" Lucy asked carefully, she wanted to be sure of what she heard before she starts strutting her stuff at a yacht party.

"Yup, all you have to do is go to my party." Stalker confirmed.

"Alright! I'll go!"

* * *

"Let's have a toast!" Salamander yells. "Do you need something to drink?" Salamander asks. He puts the drink on the table and starts levitating wine droplets into the air. "What the hell is that?" Salamander looks confused. "What are you talking about?" "What the hell are sleeping pills doing in my drink?" Lucy asks as she stands up. Lucy is wearing a black dress with black and blue heels, her hair is loose since her keys hang around her thigh on it's band.

"Your a bad girl," 'Salamander' began. "If you were just to sleep peacefully, you wouldn't have to get hurt... Welcome to our slave ship!" and with that multiple men behind Lucy appeared, carrying unconscious women. Two men tried to pick Lucy up only to be knocked out by Lucy and her scary punches. Lucy took the key ring off her thigh and was about to summon someone until they were knocked out of her hand and caught by 'Salamander'.

'Salamander' realizing those Celestial Spirit keys have no actual use for him throws them over board. Lucy watches as the drop down to the ocean floor, temper rising. "WHAT THE HELL!" Lucy roared. Her eyes changing to that of a crazed look, more slanted and small, one eye more wider than the other, eyes looking more of a glowing blood red. As men behind her try to capture her, she kicks all of them without turning to them. With a wicked smile on her face and her head slightly tilted, her teeth are all fanged. Slowly walking to 'Salamander' she tells him something before she prepares to take him out.

"Your the worst mage in existence, now die." before Lucy could strike, something falls through the roof of the boat. "Natsu?" Lucy questions, her eyes having lost their scary glow. Apparently Natsu has motion sickness since he was sprawled on the floor. "That is so lame." Lucy said as Happy wrapped his tail around her waist and flew off.

"Shouldn't we help him?" "No, he can take care of himself." Lucy felt herself falling, she looked down to see herself plummeting on pure ocean water. Lucy sank down to the bottom and swam to her keys. Happy just sinking down and hitting his head on a random boulder.

"Open, gate of the Water Bearer: Aquarius!"

"Lucy! You summoned a fish!" Lucy sighed. "First my little retard we already went over the fact I can summon at lunch. Second she is not a fish so no eating her!" Lucy turned to Aquarius. "Please bring that boat over there to the port." Lucy asked. Aquarius opened her eyes. "Tch, sure don't ever drop us again, if you do I will kill you. Understood?" Lucy nodded furiously, afraid of the fish lady.

Flashy lights were shown with a mermaid dancing with an urn. The boat, Lucy, and Happy were swept on shore. "Don't call for a while, I'm going on a vacation with my boyfriend." and with that, Aquarius dismissed herself. "Sometimes I hate her." Lucy muttered. She turned to a shaken Happy. "I thought all fish were nice." "Me too Happy, me too. Then I met Aquarius, my whole opinion changed for good." Lucy cooed. "You see that star?" Lucy asked. Happy nodded. "That is Scorpio, Aquarius's boyfriend. If you wish on it, he can protect you from Aquarius's wrath." Happy looked at the star and wished on it. "Please let me eat her." Lucy looked up with a smile, then her face transformed with horror.

"NO HAPPY! NOT THAT ONE! THAT'S AQUARIUS'S HEAD!"

* * *

Natsu stands on top of the boat, looking down at Bora with rage. Natsu reveals himself as a Fairy Tail mage having never seen Bora. Natsu then goes face to face with him, and is hit with fire, which he eats. Happy explains that flames don't work on Natsu, and Natsu uses his Fire Dragon's Roar on everyone, which makes them realize that he is the true Salamander. Happy explains that his Lungs breathe fire, his scales dissolve flames, and his claws wrap in flames… this Magic makes the users body turn into a Dragon's, an ancient kind of Magic, one that was taught to him by Igneel. Using his **Fire Dragon's Iron Fist** he blows Bora away, and along with it, a part of the city.

"Holy Fudge! Dipshit, you just destroyed half of town?!" Lucy yelled. "Yeah, I know. I'm awesome." Natsu said as he praised himself. "No retard, the rune knights are coming."

Lucy is pulled off after Natsu, nearly losing her arm in the process. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" Lucy yelled. "TAKING YOU TO FAIRY TAIL! ISN'T THAT WHAT YOU WANTED?" Lucy smiled. "Yeah!" Leaving Natsu and Lucy running side by side from the rune knights with Happy full speed ahead.

* * *

**Finally! Every time I got on google and exited off, all my writing would delete itself.**

**See you next chapter.**

**~Sen'ninriki says peace.**


	3. The Fire Dragon, the Monkey, and the Ox

Chapter 3

_WOW! _Lucy thought in wonder. _This place is fucking huge. _Natsu, Lucy, and Happy stood tall in front of the large Fairy Tail building. Lucy was about to push open the doors like a normal person until Natsu - the not so normal person - kicked open the doors like a freaking animal. "Who the hell am I kidding, I did the same thing at home." Lucy said as she walked in, nonchalant about the door hanging onto it's hinges for dear life.

"WE'RE BACK!" Natsu announced, extremely loud. Lucy then decided to cradle her poor ears, she was shocked they weren't bleeding or something remotely close to that. "Dude!" A random man shouted. "You really went all out this time! I heard Hargeon was -" Natsu interrupted him in a simple manner... kicking Mr. Random in the face, sending him across the guild hall. "YOU LITTLE - You lied to me about Salamander!" "Don't blame me! I only told you some rumors I happened to hear!" Random complained. "WHAT?!" "You wanna fight?" Next thing you know the guild was irrupted in an all out guild fight. "Now, Now Natsu. That's enoug-" Happy was cut off as he was knocked out.

* * *

Lucy's Thoughts on everyone so far

As the fight throughout the guild rages Lucy recognizes so people from Sorcerer Weekly Magazine.

"Oh, Natsu's back!" A man in his boxers yelled. "It's time to settle what happened from the other day!"

_Gray Fullbuster: He is competent at his work, but he also has a bit of a habit - okay a very serious habit of taking his clothes off._

Gray is last seen running off into the current fray in the guild, mainly going in to attack Natsu Dragneel.

_Natsu Dragneel: A male mage in his late teens who happens to be extremely fond of 'Bubble Gum Princess Hair Dye'._

Natsu Dragneel is last seen walking into his guild immediately starting a guild fight, that appears to be his ultimate ability... destruction. After just getting yelled at for destroying half of Hargeon his resolve is to destroy half of Fairy Tail to make things even for everyone but Makarov's bill.

_Cana Alberona: Fairy Tail's heaviest drinker, no one has been able to bet her - yet._

"Gray, your clothes!" Cana shouted. "Whoops!" Cana sighed. "This is why I can't stand the men here. They don't have class." Then Cana continued drinking her barrel of beer. "Come on. Fight me!" Gray yelled. "Put on some clothes first!" Natsu shouted over the fumbling group. "It's only noon and your already whining and crying?" An unknown deep voiced male asked. "You aren't kids, you know."

_Elfman: A musclebrain wizard who solves everything with his fists. Catchphrase: "Real men speak with their fists!"_

Natsu and Gray turned around and punched Elfman. "But out!" They yelled in unusual unison. A man sighed. "Ugh. How noisy."

_Loke: One of the highest ranked on the "Most desired wizard Bachelor" list._

Because of his complaint he suffered a blow to the head from a bottle. "Loke!" His groupies cried out in worry. Loke growled. He stood up and put on his pick up smile. "I'm gonna go join in! For you girls!" He had the girls completely wrapped around his finger. "Good luck!" Lucy crossed him off her boyfriend material book. "He is off my list for sure." Lucy sighed. "But what is with this place? There isn't one sane person here." Lucy looked around at the fighting guild mates.

"Oh, are you new here?" A soft and sweet voice asked Lucy. "Huh?" Lucy turned around to see her role model. "Mirajane! _The _Mirajane!" Lucy fangirled around Mirajane. "The demon Mirajane! The model Mirajane!" Lucy felt like she was in Heaven. Mirajane smiled.

_Mirajane: A wizard who's photo spreads are featured in Sorcerer Weekly. _

"Wait, should we stop them?" Lucy asked, she was confused seeing as Mirajane did nothing to stop the rambunctious group. "There always like this. We should just let them be." Mirajane said with her never ending smile that was still there. "Besides - " Mirajane was cut off as Elfman was thrown at her. "Besides, it's fun. Don't you think?" Mirajane said as her soul tried to escape her. "Mirajane-san!" Lucy cried. Gray was thrown into Lucy, while Natsu was swinging his boxers around laughing.

"My boxers!" Gray shouted, the thing that covered his manhood was in the hands of his opponent. Lucy looked down, then looked up pissed. "DID YOU JUST THROW A NAKED MAN AT ME?!" Lucy roared, but went through deaf ears. Gray looked over at her. "Miss, could you lend me some underwear-" Gray didn't get to finish as he was hit with some bat she just found, ending him flying across the guild. Lucy was then grabbed by Loke. "I simply can't stand these insensitive fools." Loke said as he eyes racked up her huge measurements. Elfman revived himself and punched Loke, sending him flying. "Real men speak with their fists!"

Natsu came and kicked Elfman out of view. "I said butt out!" "Aye!" Happy, um... ayed(?) Cana was upset. "Ugh, how annoying. I can't even have a nice, relaxing drink." Cana sighed. She pulled out a glowing card. "You guys had better knock it off!" Cana yelled. "Now I'm mad!" Gray yelled in an ice-make position. Elfman roared as he created his Beast Arm: Stone Bull. Loke starts to use his ring magic. "What a nuisance you people are." Natsu spelled fire around his fists. "Bring it on!" Lucy held Happy up as a shield. "A fist fight with magic?" "Aye!" "Don't give me an 'Aye!'"

"THAT'S ENOUGH YOU FOOLS!" A gigantic hulking creature yelled, I mean it could be human but it did look like a deer at the moment. Or an elf. "Damn, he's huge!" Lucy yelled, shocked he could even get his ass in here but oh well. Everyone stopped, and there was a noticeable silence. "Oh, you're still here Master?" Mirajane asked the Master thingy. "Yeah." "Master?" Lucy asked, that thing was Master yet it could barely fit in here. Natsu suddenly laughed. "What a bunch of wimps! Looks like I win this!" Natsu was stepped on by Master. Lucy flinched. Master looked up. "You new here?" Lucy looked astonished, he just stepped on someone yet he's worried about her. "Y-Yeah." Giants. What are you gonna do with'em.

Wind gathered around Master, then he shrunk. Lucy stared dumbfounded. "Nice to meet cha!" Master said with a salute. Lucy let her mind speak freely for a moment. "Tiny. Wait, he's your master?" Lucy asked, sure just a few seconds ago she wasn't questioning but he was huge! Tiny Master has you questioning. "Yep! This is Mr. Makarov, Fairy Tail's Master!" Mirajane happily announced. That smile still hasn't left her face, it's still huge. "Oh MY MAVIS! He is soo tiny, and tiny things are cute! Chibi Master!" Lucy cooed over the master's 'cute' appearance. The Master jumped up to the second floor, though he got hit by the railing, and acted like he never bumped into the railing.

After Makarov's heartwarming, touching, and long as Hell speech.

The guild was excited and touched by their Master's speech. Everyone immediately agreed. Mirajane then gives Lucy her Fairy Tail guild mark on her right hand, it really doesn't match her at all considering she wears black, blue, and very little yellow. Including her hair. The stamp she asked for was pink. "There, now your a new member of Fairy Tail!" Mirajane cheered. "If you don't mind me asking, why did you get that color? Pink doesn't really seem like your favorite color." Lucy looked at Mirajane with a sad smile. "It's not my favorite color. It was the favorite color of someone who was special to me when I was younger, but she died." "Sorry for your loss." "It's okay, as long as the people around me smile I am capable of living longer without any pain." Lucy explained. Mirajane smiled, to her it was a nice way to think of things.

"Oi, Natsu. I got the Fairy Tail mark!" Lucy cheered. Natsu was just standing and staring at the request board like Nab, it was a very awkward scene indeed. "Oh, yeah? That's great Luigi." Natsu answered dully. "Do you wanna die? If you don't get it right, my name is **LUCY**!" Lucy roared at Natsu, no one absolutely no one got her simple name wrong. And she sure as Hell wasn't gonna let it happen now. "Oh! 160,000 Jewels for getting rid of some thieves!" Natsu piped in happiness. "Then it's decided!" Happy shouted.

"Is my dad still not back yet?" a little dark haired boy asked Makarov. Makarov was chugging down his beer. "Your getting on my nerves, Romeo." Natsu watched as this happened. "If your a wizard's son, have faith in your father and wait at home quietly." Makarov told Romeo. "He said he'd be back in three days, he's been gone for a week now!" Romeo shouted in worry. It was not everyday you see a child worrying about his parent, it was normally the other way around. "If I recall it was a job on Mt. Hakobe... " Makarov stated. Romeo fisted his hands in rage. "That isn't _that _far away! Go look for him!"

"Your old man's a wizard!" Makarov yelled quietly. "There's no wizard in this guild who can't take care of himself! Go home and have some milk or something!" Lucy and Mirajane watched with sad eyes. It reminded Lucy of her relationship with her father when she was younger, always being worried when he left and came later than when he said he should arrive. Romeo punched Makarov, hard. "STUPIDHEAD!" Romeo yelled. Romeo ran off yelling, "Darn it!"

"That was really harsh..." Lucy muttered. "Despite what he said, the master really is worried." Mirajane told her. **_BANG!_**The request board had been punched by Natsu, leaving a dent in it's wake. "Hey! Natsu! Don't break it!" Nab yelled. Lucy watched as Natsu walked off not looking back, obviously he was upset. Nab walked over and leaned on the bar next to master. "I don't know about this master. He's gonna try to save Macao." Nab warned master. Random sighed. "He's such a kid." Nab rubbed the back of his head. "He's just gonna end up hurting Macao's pride."

"No one is allowed to choose the path others take. Let him be." Makarov told them. Lucy looked confused. "What happened to him, anyway?" Lucy asked. "Natsu's in the same boat as Romeo." Mirajane told Lucy. "I guess he see's part of himself in him." Mirajane looked sad at the plate she was wiping. "All of us Fairy Tail wizards have our own issues of some sort. Whether it's scars, pain, or suffering..."

* * *

"Why are _you _here?" Natsu asked, clearly not pleased to see Lucy there. I mean she didn't get it, she isn't like Gray at all! "What's the big deal?" Lucy questioned. "You and vehicles don't mix at all, huh?" Lucy observed, it wasn't hard to tell seeing as he was like a blob on the carriage. "Oh, I feel bad for you in so many ways..." Lucy stopped and let the words drift for some dramatic effect. Natsu immediately went on the defense. "What's that supposed to mean?" Lucy giggled. "Oh, nothing."

**Mirajane's voice**

"Natsu's father left and never came back, though technically he was only his foster father. A dragon." "When Natsu was little, the dragon found him in the forest, took him in, and taught him all about language, culture, and magic." "But... But, one day, the dragon suddenly disappeared." "Natsu looks forward to the day he will see Igneel again, that's kind of cute. Don't you think?"

**By now Mirajane's voice should have faded.**

The carriage stopped. "We've arrived?" Lucy thought aloud. Instantly Natsu shot up revived. "IT STOPPED!" Flames of happiness surrounded the dragon slayer as he danced. "Sorry! This is as far as I can go!" The driver announced. Lucy looked a little peeved, she would have to walk the rest of the way?!

"HOLY SHIT!" Lucy only brought her jacket with her, not boots. "My shoes will get ruined! I know we're on a mountain but it's supposed to be fucking summer!" Lucy complained, she was pissed she just got these shoes. Her father wouldn't allow her to buy them so she waited until she ran away for these, for her those shoes were her motivation. "THIS BLIZZARD ISN'T FUCKING RIGHT!" "That's what you get for not changing your shoes." Natsu sternly told her, in her case unhelpfully. "You're wearing fucking sandals, you don't have to worry about shit! Especially if your a goddamn fire dragon slayer! Let me ride on your back!" Lucy yelled, she was beyond pissed, these were her babies!

"Man, she's annoying." Natsu tried to quietly tell Happy. "Aye!" The only thing running through Lucy's mind when it came to Happy was Chirpy the fish-lover's gonna go DOWN! Lucy facepalmed. "What the hell is wrong with me?!" Lucy said excited. "Why didn't I think of this earlier?!" Lucy pulled out a key from her hair band. "Open, Gate of the Clock Constellation: Horologium!" A walking, talking, clock appeared in front of them. "Oh! A clock!" "Cool!" Lucy nearly knocked them dead, have they never seen a clock before? Lucy got in the clock, sitting down with legs crossed thanking God she was wearing pants today.

Lucy started talking, though no one could hear her. "Huh? I can't hear you." Natsu said obviously confused about what was being said. Horologium came to his rescue. "I'm staying in here, she says." Natsu sighed. "Why did she even come?" Lucy leaned back with her hands behind her head, Horologium may be sound proof but she could hear them perfectly fine. They were lucky she wasn't on her period or she would make them her bitches. "What job brought Macao to a place like this?, she asks." Horologium repeating everything for her made her agitated, but at least her shoes were Mt. Hakobe free. "You came along without knowing?" Natsu asked. Lucy 'tched' "Ungrateful bastard." She muttered. "There is a reason I'm asking now." She sighed and looked at him so he could continue.

"He was gonna subdue (Why does Natsu only know smart words that have to do with fighting?) a Vulcan, a vicious (See) creature." Natsu explained to Lucy. Lucy felt like she was in grade school again, she didn't need a description on Vulcans. She was absolutely NOT clueless. "I want to go back, don't need to describe everything, she proclaimed in a need to be mentioned pissed off mood., she proclaimed in a pissed off mood." Horologium stated. "Be my guest, I reply." Natsu and Happy continued trudging up the mountain. "Aye!"

Lucy could faintly hear Natsu yelling. Lucy sighed, " Horologium, can you get my T boats from the spirit world?" "Yes, I can." Something landed on Lucy's head. "What the- oh thanks." Lucy smiled, these were another reason for her leaving. Those rock'in boots she bought last week. Horologium knew the drill perfectly well since Lucy asked him to memorize it for just in case. Timberland heeled boots that reached her knee, yellow tie clip, and a yellow belt, everything else on her outfit remained the same.

Lucy stepped out of Horologium, closed his glass door, thanked him kindly, dismissed him, turned around, then wished she hadn't.

"A human girl!" The Vulcan shouted in glee, problem was is that Lucy was far from glee. "It can talk?" Natsu wondered. But then again he had Happy and he can also fly, so_ this_ should be nothing weird. Before Lucy could do anything the Vulcan restrained her arms and ran off to Mavis knows where, this is King Kong all over again. "Help me already!" Lucy shouted, without her arms she couldn't perform any spells. Natsu just kind of stared as she was taken away.

Being taken to the summit of the mountain, Lucy really got a good look at this Vulcan and his personality. She didn't even start fighting it yet, why? He still restrained her arms. "How the hell did this happen to me?" Lucy found herself questioning that because this was a very strange situation to be in. "What's with this monkey? He's too upbeat!" "Girl." Steam blew from his nose, he was too happy to have a girl in his presence. Lucy got chills just staring at him, he was just staring at her in silence.

It was a stare down.

Who would lose first?

"Monkey!" Natsu yelled as he finally brought his ass into the scene. "Where's Macao!" Natsu may have been running at an impressive speed but he didn't realize they were on ice. He slipped right past the Vulcan, although the Vulcan was too busy staring at Lucy's measurements to care. "Whoa, so uncool. Can't he make an appearance like a normal person." Lucy sighed in shame for knowing this guy. Natsu who was still upside down asked, "Alright Monkey, where's Macao?!"

The Vulcan finally noticed Natsu and let go of Lucy's arms. "You understand me. Where's Macao? A human man." Natsu added to get it through the Vulcan's head. Lucy just stood there, dumbfounded. Where the hell was Happy?! "Man." "That's right! Where did you hide him?!" Natsu said as he pointed at the Vulcan dramatically. DRAMA QUEEN! I'm surprised he didn't snap his fingers for emphasis. Although noticing it, it must have been really hard. You should try it.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. You already decided he hid him?!" Lucy shouted in shock, him and his conclusions. Outrageous. The Vulcan waved his hand to make sure he got Natsu's attention, and pointed to his right. "Oh, it understood!" Natsu yelled. He went to the direction he had been guided to, to find hole in the wall. He just looked out it since there was really nothing other then that he could do. "Where is he?!" Natsu shouted questioningly. The Vulcan pushed Natsu right out, he couldn't believe Natsu bought it, but hey. Free human girl.

"MONKEY!" Natsu shouted as the darkness of the mountain swallowed him. "Natsu!" Lucy yelled with wide eyes. That retard! The Vulcan just danced. "No men. Like girls." Vulcan shouted happily. "Fuck no, don't tell me! Don't tell me this retard's died!" Lucy couldn't believe it, but it happened. She's not cold, just used to it. "Girl! Girl! Girl! Girl!" The Vulcan couldn't believe he managed to literally snag a girl. "Oi! Perverted ape!" Lucy yelled as she turned to face it. She pulled out her gate key. "Satan Soul, Gate of the Golden Bull: Taurus!" (She named it after Mira's Take Over since she had no idea what to call it) Lucy turned into demonic hybrid of Taurus. (She meant it when she said it was like take over, but not take over)

"Female Demon Cow?" The Vulcan asked, never seen anything like it. Her half pony-tailed hair looked wilder and a little curlier, she had horns jutting out of her head, enlarged bull like ears with pointed edges, darker eyes with longer eyelashes, gold nose ring, sharp canine teeth but 4 noticeably sharper and her lips become covered in dark lipstick, a tag for an earring, cow bell necklace, a furry cow-print tube top that reached just under her breast, her forearms are become covered in a furry cow-print pattern as well, golden claw gauntlets that cover the back of her transformed arms, like Taurus she wore blue swim briefs, a cow tail, black high-heeled thigh-high boots, a sash, a demonic looking belt as well, and she wielded a giant ax.

"Taurus is the most powerful celestial spirit I have a contract with." Lucy said in her newly darkened voice. "In a way it will be a battle of the perverts since Taurus is originally a perverted bull."

"No one will take my girl!" The Vulcan shouted. "My girl?" Lucy laughed as she picked up her ax. "Those are fighting words." Lucy threw her ax into the air in a spinning motion, jumped up and grabbed it. She slammed it down onto the ice making huge crater upon inpact. Lucy snorted. "So he's fast." As the Vulcan came to attack Lucy, she was prepared. Problem, um Natsu kicked her in the side before she could strike again. "NATSU?!" Lucy yelled in disbelief, didn't he just die a few minutes ago?

"Huh? Is it me, or are there more monsters now? Wait, how do you know my name demon?!" Natsu yelled running to attack. Lucy sighed, when he was close enough to land a hit she picked him up by his hand and threw him. "It's me Lucy, you retard!" Lucy roared. Natsu looked at with a face that obviously spelled 'You know I'm stupid so help me out here', well that was Lucy's def of the face. "Remember when I explained this to you the first time we met." Natsu nodded then his expression noticeably changed from *.* *o* *O*.

"Oh yeah, sorry Luigi." "You have one fucked up memory don't you?" Natsu rubbed his neck, in embarrassment. Not everyday where you attack a partner exists. "Wait, how'd you survive?" Lucy just remembered he was alive, funny shit for her. "I owe that to Happy, thanks." "Aye!" Lucy was confused. "You're no good when it comes to vehicles, but fine riding Happy?" She has never heard of motion sickness like that. Natsu's face quickly shifted to confusion. "What are you talking about? Happy isn't a vehicle, he's my friend." Natsu was very put off at the comment. "Wow your simpleminded." Natsu was amazed, with that fact. "Y-Your right. I'm sorry..." Lucy hates apologizing and being called simpleminded but for some reason, she was awkwardly okay with that.

"My girl!" The Vulcan yelled as it swung it's fist down on Natsu. Natsu managed to block it with his arm. "Listen up! All the members of Fairy Tail are my comrades and friends!" Natsu yelled at the Vulcan. The Vulcan charges at Natsu and attempts to kick him, but Natsu blocks the attack. "To Gramps and Mira to those annoying jerks Gray and Elfman! Happy and Lucy are my friends, too. Which is why..." Natsu paused and gathered magic energy. Natsu kicked the Vulcan in the stomach with fire surrounding his feet. "I'm taking Macao back with me!" Using his fire magic as a boost, he launched the Vulcan into the ceiling and right next to Lucy. The Vulcan used his enormous hands to create a wave of sound the ricocheted on the fallen icicles, causing them to hit Natsu. But no effect is found on Natsu "Ice has no effect on fire!" , a cloud of ice is formed to reveal the Vulcan holding the still transformed Lucy's ax.

"Uh, oh." Natsu slightly frowns. Lucy looks pissed. "My ax!" The Vulcan then swings heavily at Natsu, using his strength to his advantage. Natsu then animatedly slips due to the ice. "Natsu! That was so not cool!" The Vulcan swings down making Natsu have to hold onto the ax with all his strength. Natsu then starts to melt the ax with his bare hands, hot enough for him to eat. "He melted my baby with his body heat?!" Lucy cried, she hoped it wouldn't leave a mark. "Aye!" Happy adds. "Now that I've eaten, I feel re-energized!" Natsu repeatedly shot rounds of melted metal at the Vulcan, effectively burning it. Natsu then prepares his next spell by surrounding his fist in flames. "Here I come! Fire Dragon Iron Fist!" The Vulcan is pushed back with enough force to send it flying into the side of the mountain, and make an explosion of snow.

Natsu, Lucy, and Happy stare at the sight of a defeated Vulcan. "You did it!" Lucy cheered, she always like watching things blow up if she wasn't going to get in trouble for it. "Wait, wasn't that ape supposed to tell us where Macao was?" Lucy questioned, realizing their lead suspect had been knocked out. "Oops! I forgot!" Lucy raised an eyebrow, he was very cheerful still. "He's completely knocked out and I never finished my fight with him because I was rudely interrupted." Lucy said as she transformed back to her original form. She glared at the pink haired male who fucked with her fight, she never liked it when her maids stopped her from fighting. Nothing made him special so she didn't see a reason to stop being pissed now.

The Vulcan suddenly started glowing, blindly the small group for a while. "W-What the... M-Macao!" Natsu shouted in complete shock. "What?! He was the perverted ape?!" Lucy yelled. "I suddenly feel very violated." Lucy said as she covered her chest, he restrained her arms and had a look of hunger. Who wouldn't feel violated?

"I was like five seconds from getting raped by a ape to find out it was human, though I think I prefer human rape then an animal raping me."

"The Vulcan must have done a Take Over on him." Happy informed. "It looks like he put up an intense fight before he was taken over." Happy observed. "Macao, don't you dare die!" Natsu yelled at the unconscious figure. "Romeo is waiting for you! Open your eyes!" Macao slowly opened his eyes. "Natsu..." "Macao!" Lucy looked between Natsu and Macao like crazy. How'd the hell he do that?! Every time I try something remotely close to that nothing happens, they just look dead.

"I'm pathetic... I defeated 19 of them... but the 20th took me over. I'm really mad at myself. Damn, I can't face Romeo now." Macao downed himself endlessly. "Don't say that! Defeating that many is impressive enough!" Natsu told him. NO FUCKING WAY! THERE WAS MORE OF THOSE PERVERTED APES?! And he took the job by himself, I like this man already.

Macao grabbed Natsu's extended hand. "Now lets go see Romeo!" Natsu cheered. Lucy smiled. Amazing, I can't even begin to compare. "Why are you smiling like that Lucy? It's creepy." Happy teased Lucy, Lucy really wanted blue mittens right about now. "Don't make me yank your whiskers, kitty." Lucy said demonically.

* * *

"Romeo!" Said boy looked up to see Natsu, Lucy, Happy, and his father. "Dad!" Romeo yelled as he literally tackled his injured father. "Dad! I'm sorry!" "I'm sorry for worrying you." Macao told Romeo. "It's okay, I'm a wizards son!" "The next time those brats try to pick on you, ask them if _their _dads can beat 19 monsters on their own!" Romeo nodded. Natsu, Lucy, and Happy had walked off, leaving the two to their father-son moment. "Natsu! Happy! Thank you!" Romeo shouted.

"No problem!" "Aye!" "And thank you too, Lucy!" Romeo added. Lucy turned around and waved goodbye. At least someone had a warm father that was and is there for them.

_July 4th. Sunny, followed by a blizzard, then sunny again. Fairy Tail is one crazy, messed-up guild, but the people are really fun, warm-hearted, and nice. I'm still just a newcomer here, but I love this guild!_

* * *

**Please PM me or review. Sorry it took so long, my sister brought home this computer baby she is supposed to watch and it is really starting to piss me off to the extremes that every time I look at it I hear this dark voice in the back of my head singing. "KILL IT!" repeatedly. And I am so close to doing that, it woke me up at 4 in the morning.**

**Please listen to First of the Year (Equinox) by Shrillex. I am thinking about making this Lucy's theme song during battle or just period.  
**

**See you next chapter, which will hopefully be posted soon.**

**~Sen'ninriki says Peace**


	4. 4 the Virtual Unicorns

**Look fellow readers, I apologize for not updating in the last month. I would say I was busy... but then I'd be lying my pants off. I just felt really lazy with my babysitting requests and because of that I had a major writer's block. My friend said it could be cured with writing out other stories that come to mind randomly and by having controversial arguments about the NaLu couple, her other advice was talking to her about the seven stories I seem to have been asleep on lately. So please don't kick my ass.**

**Amazingly, due to our writer's therapy group I have another poll coming out.**

**Hellz Yeah Bitches, I got a new poll coming out on my profile!**

Should Lucy from 'Lucy Yami no musume' have an exceed?

**So yeah, let me repeat that the poll is on my profile and to not send me your answers in a review since that is not an actual review. PM me if your using your/a stolen phone.**

**Anyway, the choices are:**

~Yes, Megumi

~Yes, Inori

-No, just no. Wait till Edolas arc

**Yeah, there are names there. From my other story 'The Original Light Team' I learned that I shouldn't depend on the crowd for Names and OC's. Why, first they are overpowered and second the names fucking suck ass.**

**Sorry if I offended you, it's just I can't let that happen again because I'm stuck in a dark room reading your scary requests *Speaking in General, not directly at you***

**Though if you do have a request that is not outrageous and overpowered, feel free to send me it and your dream just might come true.**

**I'm like a genie, I just don't try to scam people... but if I do the excuse WILL come out as, "You see, what had happened was..."**


End file.
